


Night out

by Axiozera



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axiozera/pseuds/Axiozera
Summary: Your coworkers bring you out to the club, which you hate. Perhaps today will be your lucky day?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Night out

You open your eyes and look up at the ceiling. It seems absolutely unfamiliar and your head feels like it doesn’t belong to you. You try to get up from bed but gross hangover nausea kicks in. You can barely stand upright while walking to the bathroom. After quick self-relief you head to the kitchen. Everything in this apartment seems new to you, your mind is flooded with guesses on how the hell have you ended up here and what happened last night. You pour yourself a glass of water and let the life-giving liquid flow down to your stomach, cleansing your head along the way. Some of your memories of yesterday start to come back.

======================================================================

“Let’s go hang out tonight! It’s gonna be a lot of fun,” that’s not exactly what you expected to hear as your work friday has been approaching its end. Nevertheless one of your coworkers you’re in better relationship with had suggested this to you.  
“Sorry, I need to do stuff at home,” you try to evade the necessity to go out. Your coworkers know you long enough and you’d think they would understand that you’re definitely not a party animal. You feel the guy drop a brohug on your shoulder.  
“Ah, Y/n, come on! Not like we ask you to go with us that often! Besides, I am sure that whatever that stuff you need to do today isn’t even real,” you feel mildly annoyed as to why is this guy so persistent, however you come to realize it’s been ages since you went out with friends.  
“Fine!” you agree, not even trying to hide your annoyance. “Where are we going?”  
“To a club!” he grins at you. Damn, he knew you hate clubs and you had the carelessness to agree without even making sure about the place first. Not like you will refuse after already setting, that’s not in your rules.

Half an hour and one Uber ride later you’ve arrived to a dimly lit building with music and bright dance lights going wild. Your head has once again been filled with uneasy feeling, just like every other time you ended up in a place like this. Turns out your coworkers aren’t actually all that dumb and a table for all four of you is already reserved, so you make your way straight to it. While you’re pushing through a crowd you can’t help but see just how many attractive girls are here tonight. Not like you expect anything to happen though, but enjoying a drink or two while watching someone cute dance from a distance is good enough of a relaxation.

Your table is filled with drinks which you don’t hesitate to consume. One of your companions who’s been giving it all to the beat no longer than five minutes ago is now seen leaving the dance floor and not in the direction of your table. A girl wearing bright red dress and matching makeup follows him to the exit.  
"Nice job, bro!” you hear the guy who invited you exclaim while putting his phone back on the table, apparently after congratulating the lucker. He turns his head to you, shouting right into your ear, for the music is extremely loud. “Let’s go dance! We’ll make you just as lucky!”  
“Nah, thank you. I’m fine just like this!” you yell back. He just shrugs off and heads to the floor, other occupants of your table follow. You clumsily get another bottle of god knows what spirit and pour its contents to your glass, hitting them together. That would make some pretty annoying sound had it not been completely overwhelmed by bass beats to shake your body to.

You are already half wasted, not even being sure about if you can stand upright, feeling the urge to relieve yourself. You spring up and follow the signs which show the way to the bathroom. In between attempts to make a step and not fall and avoid hitting other people you notice a lonely girl at another table. Completely alone and sitting in a dark corner of a hall no one seems to pay too much attention to her, as all the action is in the middle, where the lights shine bright and hearts beat fast. Her face looks extremely cute to you and the way she presses a half empty glass to her lips makes you imagine things. She’s dressed classy yet provocative: white tank top exposing her flat tummy and black shorts of the “wide belt” length. Her look is completed with fishnet stockings and shoes on heels of considerable height.  
Once you’ve handled all your needs and completed the return journey to your table you found yourself being unable to pour another drink, and a mild inconvenience of the image of a girl in the back you can’t remove from your head. After a bit of contemplating you reason yourself with “what’s the worst that can happen? she doesn’t talk to me? it’s a club after all, everyone here should be open to new acquaintances” and set off for a walk to that back corner.

“Hi!” you lean over her to make sure she hears your words. She gracefully puts the glass away from her lips and for a good second evaluates you with her gaze. Her dark eyes scan your soul and you can’t help but notice how pretty they are with dance floor lights reflecting off of them.  
“Hello!” she eventually answers with a faint smile. “How can I help you?”  
“I was just wondering if you’re here alone and if I can have a seat next to you” you feel your heart skip a beat because, you are being honest with yourself, you don’t get to say these words that often.  
“Well I am most definitely alone, and as to seat…” you feel your hope leaking out of your nose alongside all the alcohol smell, “... make yourself welcome”. She moves away on a couch, you catch a glimpse of her elegant thighs. Surprised with yourself you land on the said couch and turn your head to her.   
“Y/n!” you shout and straighten your hand to her. Without even a slightest hesitation she shakes your hand with her long thin fingers, “Jennie!”  
“Are you here alone?”  
“Yes! I came here with some friends but they left already, so I am stranded in here”  
“Wow! That’s about what happened to me! Not a huge fan of places like this, but been dragged here by my coworkers who absolutely shamelessly left me”  
“You seem funny,” she giggles. You have no clue what’s funny in what you’ve said but you’ll take it. “Then, if you’re ‘not a fan of places like this’ why don’t we move somewhere else? The city is pretty at night”  
“Are you okay with leaving with a total stranger like me?” you are slightly surprised and just trying to make sure.  
“I’ve noticed that you haven’t even moved anywhere in all the time you’ve been here. Your table was in front of mine. That says something about you” she takes her phone, puts it in an expensive looking clutch and heads off to exit. You get hypnotized by the way her hips move when she walks and forget to follow her. “Are you going?” she asks with a sly grin, most probably knowing for sure what exactly you’ve been staring at.  
“Ah! Yes!” two of you set off.

It’s way after midnight already when you walk on an uncrowded bridge a block away from the club you have left together. Slight chill of the summer night makes both of you more and more sober. You’ve learned quite some things about each other in your promenade time. Discussing your favourite movies, which you have quite a few in common, seems to be doing both of you good. Your music taste is completely different, however it’s a nice opportunity to do some genre exploration and you gladly share headphones with one another to show off some tracks to vibe to. A sudden gust of wind makes Jennie shudder and you can’t help but notice that cold got her enough to harden her nipples, which weren’t covered by any bra under that tank top. After drooling in your mind for a second you offer her your jacket.  
“Wow! There’s no need in this, I am not cold!” she tries to object but after some insisting she puts your jacket on. “Thank you” the girl says as you keep walking aimlessly around the sleeping city.  
You’ve set at a bench in a park still talking about nothing and everything. The moon is high above the tree canopies and its bleak light illuminates your date’s face making it look like an artwork. With her dark eyes she stares at you, her lips slightly parted. You lean for a kiss, she readily answers. You feel her lipstick smearing all around your mouth and cheeks but you don’t care. You head is filled with a thunder of emotions, heart rate rising and no thoughts can make sense. Your tongues go for a wild dance sliding against each other. You feel your friend waking up, you pull Jennie closer to yourself. You are sure she can feel it too. You back off from her lips a little only to give her neck some attention as well. Your ears catch a mild gasp.  
“Wait a little!” now you are absolutely sure you’ve fucked everything up. However, after a second she pulls her phone, opens Uber and grins “We’ll continue in a more private place!”  
You kiss each other again.

After a short Uber ride, where she probably would get banned the next day, because two of you wouldn’t stop making out on the whole way back, regardless of unapproving glances of a driver, you are at the front door of a fancy looking apartment, she tries to put a key in a lock but her hands are so shaky it takes a good minute. You’re in. You can’t even sink in how her dwelling looks like. You pin Jennie, holding her hands to the wall, and stuffing your tongue inside of her mouth. Your lips seem to dampen occasional gasps she makes and you feel her hand reaching for your pants. Her slender fingers tighten a grip on your bulge and your pleasure soars. Your free hand tries to find a way under her top and, strictly speaking, it wasn’t that hard. Unlike her nipples. Jennie’s small breasts fit easily in your palm and every time you give them a firm squeeze you can feel her knees declining.  
“Th-this way...” she barely catches her breath and points toward one of the doors. Two of you move there under your lead and, after slamming the door open, you drop her on a large bed. You throw your pants and shirt away, her shorts go flying somewhere too. You fall beside her and reach for her breasts again, but this time you’re too clumsy and you rip her top away completely. You lean in to her boobs and take that small dark-ish areola in your mouth, watering it with your saliva. You feel her legs going into a weird swirl as she tries to remove your boxers. After a little wiggle of your hips Jennie succeeds in that and her cold fingers wrap around your dick. The contrast makes you even more aroused and you bite the nipple of hers currently in your mouth. Full-blown moan escapes her lips.  
“You’re so loud I wish i could shut you up with my dick” you whisper into her ear.  
“I dare you to do it” Jennie responds playfully. She doesn’t have to say it twice. You quickly put her on all fours, get onto your knees and slide your dick around her lips. She looks at it and starts following your motion with her tongue, barely touching your tip, which starts dripping with pre-cum.  
“For someone who’s been sweating in a club for several hours you smell pretty good,” she catches you off guard.  
“You have so much of experience?” you parry. She giggles and takes your dick into her mouth, you feel her tongue and insides of her cheeks wetly slide past your sensitive head and a shaft while you push right into her tight throat. She starts moving more and more aggressively, nearly choking herself on your dick. Each time she backs off a thick foamy mix of her saliva and your precum erupts from the corners of her mouth. Sloppy sounds her throat makes turn you on more and more.  
“How much bigger can you even get?” Jennie asks in an excited frustration during a rare moment when you don’t try to suffocate her being balls-deep in her throat. Foamy mess is all around her cheeks, chin and even some dripped on her breasts. Bed sheets are also ruined by now. You groan something incomprehensible and throw her on her back, removing her sexy fishnets to expose silky-soft thighs which drive you completely crazy. You run a palm of your hand all the way up her legs, teasingly brushing along her inner thighs making her shiver. Tiny black panties barely cover her buttcheeks and, as you squeeze them tightly, you hear her breathing get more and more unsteady. You give her ass a firm slap, leaving a palm-shaped red mark, and hear her moan resonate with a window. You start pulling her panties down her long legs and you notice that they stuck to her crotch as her juices soaked them inside and out. You pull a little more and a strand of gooey, crystal clear liquid follows the panties before it stretches too much and falls to the bed, leaving a wet trail on the sheets. Now when Jennie is fully naked right here you take a second to fully admire a sight of her naked body.  
“What are you doing?” she asks while staring back at you. “Will you take me already?” her fingers skim over her breast which is covered in a sloppy mess from before, travel over her tummy and navel, leaving wet path downwards as she brings her palm to her slit and starts slightly pushing inside, her eyes half close and breathing becomes sluggish once more. You enjoy this sight a little too much so you let her do her thing for a little while, soaking in the look she’s giving you. Her lusty eyes combined with what she’s doing right now drive you nuts. You firmly grab her hand and throw it away from the part of her you wanna be in the most.  
“Finally!” she grins. You’re not here to disappoint her. You press your tip against her entrance and you can feel Jennie’s body slightly shudder. You shudder too as her lower lips are soaking wet and your dick slides between them as if there’s no resistance. You thrust inside her, and you enter with barely any pressure. Gradually you understand that the deeper you go the tighter her insides get. You feel her wrinkly hot walls soak your manhood with juice which makes you want to go deeper and deeper. You thrust your whole length inside and you see her face with mouth wide open and eyes shut. You start pulling back off and now you feel as if her insides don’t want to let you go. With each your movement her legs shake and you can feel your dick pulsating. After some time you still haven’t got used to this feeling, but you are doing your best in order for the moans of a girl beneath you to not get any quieter. And you succeed. She’s gasping, her palms clenching on the sheets, she tries to cover her face, now brightly red, in a pillow, you can both see and feel her abs contracting with the rhythm of your movement. You feel like adding some tempo. Apparently that was too much for her. With a loud scream of your name you feel her insides tighten around your dick all the while producing more and more liquid. You can’t hold it any longer as well. Final push and you let everything you had produced in a past several hours inside her. Your dick pumps several times before returning to its “calm” length and you pull out of the hot girl’s body. As you do so a flood comes. Your semen and her juices, both mixed like a manifestation of lust pour out of her and quickly make a whole puddle on the bed. She’s panting heavily. So do you. You collapse on the bed next to her, hugging her around the waist and reach to her lips for a kiss. Your tongues entwine once more in not-exactly-graceful dance, you can feel her mouth being slightly dry because of all the moaning and gasping she’s been doing some minutes ago. She breaks off your kiss and stares at you once again with her eyes.  
“Y/n?” Jennie whispers, just loud enough for you to hear. “You don’t think that it’s over, do you?”  
“Huh?” You are really confused right now. “What do you mean?”  
“Close your eyes,” she asks with that sly grin of hers you already learned. You are now slightly worried. After all she’s a girl you’ve only met tonight. Who knows what is on her mind. She leans in and kisses your lips very gently this time. You feel obliged to comply and your eyelids shut.

“Good boy. Stay like this,” you hear her moving on the bed and feel her change positions. You feel sweet-ish smell and something warm and moist presses against your mouth. “Make me happy” you hear somewhere from above. Despite wanting badly to open your eyes and enjoy the view you would get right now you decide to keep them shut and just feel. Your lips leave kisses on her absolutely smooth skin and you hear slight moaning. With your tongue you locate the slit and start licking. First very gently, then you stick your tongue more firmly and move it more confidently, listening to the slightest noises Jennie makes, feeling all the twitching her body makes to not miss a single good spot. After some time you get quite acquainted with the places she likes the most and make the best use of them. You feel like your nose, lips and chin are completely covered in her slightly salty, slippery liquid and you enjoy the taste a lot. You feel her dripping from your face down to your neck and somehow it arouses you more and more. She moves her hips towards your tongue more and more aggressively and you stutter your movements a little when you suddenly feel her nails bite into the skin under your hair. You regain your momentum in a second and continue sliding your tongue all around her entrance, while swallowing the excess liquid that flows into your mouth. In a little while Jennie starts impaling herself onto your tongue, which you stick hardly and move in the same tempo as her hips go. Occasionally you gently bite her and your ears catch the moan from above. However soon enough your hearing gets severely suppressed as she clenches her thighs around your head. You hear the bed screeching and Jennie rhythmically moaning harder and harder as you play with her most sensitive spot more and more until finally she squeezes you between her thighs and your mouth fills with her juices which you try hard to swallow all, however it’s not that easy as there’s just too much of it. After a minute of heavy breathing atop your neck the girl falls to the bed and you let yourself the luxury of opening your eyes and seeing the mess the pillow has become.  
“You…” She pants. “You are quite good at it.”  
“It’s just you being too sensitive” you say with a smile.  
“Oh, shut up!” she jokingly yells at you and rolls to face away from you. You don’t miss the chance to land one more powerful slap on her butt and hear her exclaim in surprise.  
“Now, girl, don’t _you_ think it’s over?” you tell to her ear while moving your hand between her asscheeks.  
“Wait what? You are ready for more?” she seems surprised, as, without turning to you, her hands reaches down your tummy only to find your dick rock hard again. “Wow. That’s impressive.”

Without further talking you put her on her belly and stick two fingers right inside of her. Frankly they don’t get any resistance. She moans a little but then tenses as your fingers leave her insides. “Hey! What’s with that tease?” Jennies is mildly annoyed by you not letting her get what she wants. But you have a different plan for today. You move your soaked fingers a little bit upward and rub them around her tight asshole. “Ah! Are you sure about that?” she asks looking back at you.  
“I am dead sure” you say as your index finger overcomes the resistance of a circular muscle and slides right in.  
“Mhhm” the only thing she can say to you right now. You add a second finger, it’s much tougher to get it inside as Jennie involuntarily tightens up.  
“Hey… It’s just two fingers. You have to relax if you want to get a whole dick in there” you gently tell her and start brushing her hair with your free hand. Eventually she gives in and the entrance to the tightest part loosens a little. Now when you finger her ass with two of your fingers you see her face change expression from confusion to enjoyment. Once you don’t feel any more unnecessary pressure around your fingers you pull them out and enjoy the sight of a hole gaping for a moment before tightening up to its normal state. You get behind the girl and slide your dick inside her dripping pussy. “What, playing with your ass gets you so aroused?” you just get an incomprehensible moan instead of an answer as you take a couple of thrusts inside her more traditional entrance to completely soak your manhood in her juices, and, let’s be honest, to feel those incredible wet folds again. Eventually you pull out and receive a sound of disagreement. You put your dick a little up and circle it around the tightness of her asshole. You press its tip harder and harder right up until the muscle gives in and you’re inside. She whimpers a little while you get all your length inside of her. You back up a little just to give you slightly more room for action and thrust right back in. You feel her wall contract around your shaft squeezing it so tightly you can barely hold a shriek. You start moving slowly, building up the tempo as Jennie starts to thrust her hips against yours. Her hand reaches towards her slit as she rubs it to the beat of your movement inside of her ass. A couple of minutes later you are already drilling her with all the speed you’ve got and her torn moans fill the room as she helps herself with her pussy. It doesn’t take too long for her body to start shaking and her muscle contracting around your dick making it impossible to pull out as you start emptying your balls inside her asshole all the while her hand gets soaking wet in her own juices which form a huge puddle on the sheets.

It’s not before several minutes pass and your dick calms down and shrinks enough so you can pull out of her tight grip, your cum flowing out of her ass gaping wide for a while before it gets back to norm. She’s now unable to speak any words, just as you are. You embrace her in a hug and collapse nearby her. The alcohol and the sleepless night get the better of you and soon enough you fall out of the reality into the land of dreams.

======================================================================

You put the water glass atop the counter again and go back to the room you woke up in. Now you see the girl, Jennie, in the light of morning sun shining through the window. She’s still asleep and looks absolutely stunning. Gently, to not wake her up, you push the blanket aside, take a moment to enjoy the view of her beautiful naked body, albeit stained a little with you cum since yesterday, and reach between her legs with your tongue.


End file.
